


Stuck In The Middle Of You

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-28
Updated: 2001-07-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Josh's POV on the women in his life.





	Stuck In The Middle Of You

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

TITLE: STUCK IN THE MIDDLE OF YOU

CATEGORY: GENERAL

RATING: PG-13/R

SHORT SUMMARY: JOSH POV ON THE WOMEN IN HIS LIFE

AUTHOR: JAYNE

Josh fell on to the bed pulling Donna down next to him. He felt, rather than saw, CJ kneel on the edge of the bed, her fingers carefully unbuttoning his shirt, gently stroking the hairs on his chest. He moaned as Donna was kissing his mouth, her tongue probing his mouth. Inwardly he groaned as CJ began to suck on his nipple and Donna's hands played with the fastener on his trousers. They were teasing him, playing their little games. He wished they would go a little faster, his longing for satisfaction all too evident.

Josh jumped up in bed; he was having that dream again. Every night for a week he had awoken in a cold sweat, his sheets tossed aside. It wasn't so much that it was a bad dream; in fact it was probably every man in the White House's dream: A threesome with Donna and CJ. The problem was it was affecting his work, during staff he couldn't look CJ in the eye, and when she had sat on his desk he had had to rush out of the room. It was her fault in many ways for the 'great in bed' comment. Since then there were all these new feelings where she was concerned. CJ was his equal, his friend, but beyond that he saw a drive to rival his own. In many ways she would make the perfect life partner for him, they were both committed to their work, worked the same intense hours and her humour and her intellect probably outweighed his own. Then there was Donna, he kept imagining her long blond hair on the pillow every morning, her long legs wrapped around his waist. God he had to stop thinking like that, she was his assistant. But there would be beautiful children, little blond haired girls, and a home to come home to every night. Somehow or another he had to sort this out, get beyond his sex drive and focus on his work.

Josh turned to the clock; it was only four am. He decided to get up and go to work, sleep wouldn't be coming anymore tonight. Standing in the shower a few minutes later his thoughts returned to the two important women in his life. He had met them within a matter of days of each other. CJ had arrived from California with Toby, this tall and outspoken redhead, who had cut him down to size in a matter of minutes. Since then they had spent many a night in the same bed, on couches together but he hadn't had the dreams then. As the campaign had gone on they had become friends; she had been his saviour when Toby had been belligerent. It was only since Danny had left her life that he had grown accustom to her always being there, they talked, laughed and got drunk together. Somewhere in the middle he had noticed the smile that lit up her eyes, her long kissable neck and the legs that sent heat rushing through his body when they crossed. He was pretty sure he loved her, or maybe he lusted after her. There were times when he thought she felt the same way, the gentleness with which she squeezed his arm when she spoke or the way she called him Joshua when it seemed important, but then she had a soft spot for all of them, her boys.

He turned the water down and shook his head. He had loved Donna since the first time she had appeared in the campaign office. He knew before she spoke that he wanted her around. He knew many thought she was comical, the ditsy blonde, but he knew her better, she had him organised, and in the dark days after the shooting she had cared for him. Now things were back to normal, she still hovered around but she didn't feel the need to protect him from the whole world any longer. He hoped that she realised just how much he felt for her, that, although like so many of her dates, he was not good enough for her, he would take care of her. That first day in New Hampshire when he had found out about Dr Freeride he had felt sorry for her, surprisingly angry that someone could treat his Donna like that but now he held her with great respect. He didn't have a clue how she felt about him, she mothered him, bullied him, and stayed with him as he hung between life and death but as to whether her feelings went beyond friendship he was clueless. He wasn't sure if he was even ready to find out.

Turning the water off he stepped out of the shower and began to towel himself off. He felt the hands encircle his waist and the light kisses on his back as she stepped up behind him. Josh spun round, taking her face in his hands and kissing her. As she headed back to the bedroom she dropped the robe to the ground, exposing the skin he had so expertly loved hours earlier. Josh followed. His thoughts drifted from the women he loved to the woman in his apartment. One day he would have to decide what to do about CJ and Donna but for now he was going to enjoy the distraction that Joey provided.


End file.
